Episode 5311 (2nd December 2019)
Summary Plot Sylver pounds on the cell door. Brody tells Liberty that Sienna needs to learn the truth today. Tom tells Cindy that he has great news for her. Jesse answers a call on Grace's phone from Longmere Prison - it's Sylver. Grace tells Sylver that Mercedes told her that she's lying about Sylver shooting her as "revenge" for them sleeping together, but she can't tell the police as they won't believe her. Sylver gets frustrated as he could get sent down for life for being a convicted murderer. Sylver admits that he made a mistake in choosing Mercedes over her. Grace agrees for them to start again, and to leave everything to her, vowing that Mercedes won't get away with setting him up. Liberty questions to Brody if Sienna is in the right head-space to be told the news. Tom informs Luke that they can move into the house tomorrow. Luke tells Darren that the scans have revealed that there's nothing wrong. Breda refuses to believe that Sylver shot Mercedes. Grace walks in applauding her "Oscar performance". Grace exposes Mercedes's lies but Mercedes pretends to be shocked. Goldie throws Grace out. Jesse tells Diane that Sylver has been charged with shooting Mercedes. Grace tries to convince Breda that Mercedes is lying. Grace advises Breda to visit Sylver herself, and that she is his only help. Jesse introduces himself to Celeste and Toby and invites them over. Sienna struggles to understand Liberty's metaphor of toast. Sid overhears Liberty asking Sienna to reconsider the adoption. Sienna is surprised when Liberty outright asks if she is willing to risk everyone's state of mind just to feel better about what happened with Nico and the twins. Sienna refuses to ignore Sid in need of her help. Toby reveals that he is a music producer and that Celeste runs a modelling agency, whilst Courtney reveals that she and Jesse are getting married in January 2020. Breda visits Sylver in prison. He says that he's not coping this time. She notices blood on his knuckles. She asks for him to look him in the eye and tell her that he didn't kill Mercedes. Sylver explodes, believing that Breda doesn't believe him, and flips the table. He is restrained by officers and taken back to the cells. Sally tells Sid that she's happy to re-enroll him. Sienna is shocked to learn when a social worker arrives, that Sid has been requested to be taken into temporary care. Sid reveals that he heard what Liberty said. Sid says that Sienna has already helped him so much, but he isn't her problem. He hugs Sienna and tells her that she and Brody will make amazing parents, before leaving with the social worker. Breda tells Grace that she can't help Sylver, but she doesn't know what to believe. She and Mercedes argue. Grace points out that because she's told the police that Sylver is the shooter, nobody is looking for the actual person who tried to kill her. She warns that it won't be long until the person who tried to kill her will try again, and to be scared. Mercedes is secretly terrified. Luke's hands begin to seize and Darren realises that Luke lied to him. Mercedes has flashbacks to the night she was shot. Someone puts their hand on the glass pane and enters her room. Sienna tells Liberty and Brody that she's saddened by Sid deciding to go into care but is fine as she's realised that she was trying to help Sid to fix everything. Sienna says that the surrogacy is back on and Brody says that they need to tell her right now. Liberty comes up with an idea of a way she could carry a baby which has Sienna's DNA - she sleeps with Brody. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Hilton Cunningham - Blake Wood *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Celeste Faroe - Andrea Ali *Toby Faroe - Bobby Gordon *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Sid Sumner - Billy Price Guest cast *Social Worker - Angela Hazeldine Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019